New Life
by TakeIt2TheStArs
Summary: Mia is a new student in New York from Genovia. She is trying to get use to the fact that her parents are seperated and she has a New Life in NYC.
1. New Life

"Bye Daddy. I will miss you so much! I will see you at Christmas right?" I asked my father as I was about to board the plane.

"Of course Sweetie, I will miss you too. Maybe I will come for that holiday your mother always wanted to celebrate. It's in a couple weeks I think." My father said giving me a hug. I let out a small chuckle.

"Thanksgiving dad, Please do try though." I said.

"I know and I will. Don't grow to much while your away." He looked as if he was about to cry.

"I wont" I kissed his cheek and went to sand next to my mom.

"Goodbye Phillip", my mom said sternly. "This divorce is for the best' I said to my self.

"Bye Helen," my dad called out. "Stay out of trouble Mia" my father gave me his last request.

"I will," and his words were gone.

As the plane took off I looked out the window. Taking in one last view of the country I will one day rule. My beautiful Genovia. I felt a warm tear run down my cheek and wiped it away. 'Princess don't cry' I told myself.

"Don't worry sweetheart you will love New York," my mom told me.

"I know" I whispered.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

A/N: I hope you like the new version of this story. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. The Word Like

We walked in to our new HOME, home sweet home. "Mom, it's huge!" I had thought she would get a smaller apartment because she wasn't going to live off of dad's money anymore. She had no money.

"It not that bad only about 600 a month", she explained. "And we had to get a big apartment so the paint fumes won't bug you."

That night my mom and I slept on a mattress in the middle of the family room. We haven't gotten any furniture yet. The next morning I got into my uniform and looked in the mirror. It was a little more fashionable than my uniforms at the private schools in Switzerland and Genovia.

I walked down stairs to see if Lars was there yet. He was sitting at the table with my mom drinking coffee.

"I'm ready," I said to get there attention from the conversation they were having.

"Let's go Princess", Lars said.

"Lars I told you to call me Mia. I don't want anyone to know I'm a princess." I explained.

"Sorry princess," Lars said without thinking.

"Lars", I snapped.

"So what do you think about the city **Mia**", he said emphasizing my name.

"Lars", I said with a laugh. "The city is ok", I said giving a fake smile. I truly did hate being here, but I don't think I could stand being away from my mother.

Lilly met me at the front gate to the school. She looked different more grown up and her hair was longer. I hadn't noticed how much I missed her tell today. We hadn't seen each other since we were 11. A year after my parent's marriage counseling ended. Lilly was really the only friend I truly ever had. All the girls that were my friends in Genovia used me for my title.

"Lilly!" I called out to get her attention.

"Mia!" she screeched and ran over to me. She hugged me and jumped up and own. I was happy she was glad to see me. "Let me get a good look at you," she said pulling back.

"Your hair is straight and long! Mia you look so different," she exclaimed.

"So do you" I replied.

"I'm so happy you're here. Tina wants to meet you so bad. She says she wants to meet the person that I'm always talking about." She explained. She told people about me, hopefully not about me being a princess.

Lilly took me to the principles office, so I could get my schedule. I noticed everyone staring at me as I walked down the hall. God I hated getting attentions.

My first period was Calculus with Mr. Gianini. "Hello class how was everyone's weekend?" a man with over sized nostrils asked.

The whole class said "fine" in unison.

The woman who escorted me to his class cleared her throat. "Hello, Frank we have a new student today."

"Hello umm… you can take a seat behind Lana. Lana raise your hand please." He told a girl with perfect blond hair and the perfect EVERYTHING. Why do I have to be so distorted? I walk to my seat while looking at my feet. Mr. Gianina had given me a worksheet so right when I sat down I started working on it.

"Hi. My name is Lana. **Like** what is yours?" I looked up Lana was twirling her hair around her finger.

"Mia R…Thermopolis," I answered almost giving her my real name.

"Well **like** nice to meet you. I **like **totally love your accent its** like** so exotic," What the heck wash she talking about.

"Nice to meet you also," She may have seemed nice but she said "like" far too much.

The rest of the day I was just ignored like I was invisible. At lunch Lilly took me over to meet all her friends. They were all nice, the girl Tina that Lilly told me about seemed like she was very dramatic but nice. Another girl Ling Su is a painter like my mom. And Shameeka is very pretty and she seems smart.

After school I went over to Lilly's it was so great to hangout with her again. "So how is Michael" I asked. Michael is Lilly's older brother.

"Oh I guess he's ok that dweeb. He never comes home anymore since he started college and a band." She said rolling her eyes dramatically. "He also has a job. He has had a couple but he keeps getting fired its sort of funny. My parents made him get one because they want him to learn how it is in the real world."

"Oh…" I said thinking of a new topic. I remember I had a big crush on him when I was younger. I thought he would be my first love.

"So how is the show?" I asked her.

"Oh it's great; I'm actually working on an episode this weekend. You can help me if you want to." She replied.

The rest of the time at Lilly's we listened to music and read teen magazines. I had a lot of fun. Right before I was about to leave Lilly asked me how my mom was.

"Great why?" I answered.

"Well she just divorced a PRINCE! A man with everything to offer" Lilly exclaimed.

"I thought you don't think women need men to survive." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I do think we don't need them but most women do think they can't survive without one."

"Well my mom has the same beliefs as you. She and my father weren't happy together. They fought all the time." I explained.

"I guess that's understandable," she said thoughtfully.


	3. Hot Date

**Authors Note: Thank you to the people that commented.**

**Audrey: Thanks for the comment, but it is a story and your gonna have to understand I will exaggerate a little. I will try not to pack so much into one chapter though.**

**Hgill, ****Eimme****: Thank You!**

**Hilarity-Ensues****: I'll try to make them longer I promise.**

**Alenor****: There isn't another story. I'm sorry I didn't get in to it good enough but Mia and Lilly met when Mia's Parents where having marriage counseling with Lilly's parents.**

**

* * *

**

Within the next few weeks I had finally caught up Calculus, but that doesn't mean I understand it. I do my homework right, but then I get to the test and crash and burn. My mom is going to go talk to Mr. G about getting me a tutor, which makes me worry a little bit. What if he tells her I'm a failure and I'll never graduate? I know over reacting a little, but I always do that. It's what makes me tick.

I also have a date. My lovely date is Kenny my Lab Partner for A.P. Chemistry. Sure he's a nice guy, but he likes anime and I'm not attracted to him at all. I will be going on this date in about one hour. I'm not trying really hard. I just put on a baby blue shirt on with my jean jacket over it and a pair of jeans. I sat down watching lifetime when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mia?"

"Hey Lilly what's up?" I asked.

"Oh just wondering when your hot date will be there." She said making fun of me. She has been making fun of Kenny ever since he asked me out.

"In about 45 minutes why?"

"I just don't get it. Why would you say yes?" she complained.

"Because he's a nice guy and any how who is really gonna take this thing serious?"

"I know who, Kenny. Mia he's like head over heels for you," she said with a laugh.

"Whatever I better go Lilly I have to finish getting ready," I hung before she had a chance to say something else that was mean about Kenny.

I sat there for the next half hour waiting for him to show up. My mom was gone she was setting up for her first show, which was in a week. I was really excited for her.

Right then the door bell rang. **(AN: I know it doesn't seem it's been 45 mins. But have an Imagination.)** Lars was outside waiting with Kenny so I left my mom a note and left.

'Here goes nothing,' I told myself.

* * *

We went to this really nice restaurant that I was so underdressed for. When we sat down I began to read the menu. Not even giving one look at Kenny.

"We'll have the steak and…," Kenny began to order for me.

"Kenny I'm a vegetarian, you knew that." I interrupted.

"Oh yeah….well I have the steak," I looked up to say what I wanted to have, but then my words disappeared. I saw the hottest guy I've ever seen.

"I bet you want a salad?" he said. Those eyes were so brown, you could get lost in them. "How about a caeser salad?" I shook me head yes. He must think I'm an idiot. As he walked away, he winked at me.

"Mia? Mia!" I finally remembered where I was.

"Yes…"

The rest of the meal was boring; all Kenny talks about was how it would be so cool if sailor moon was real. Our world would be so much safer…blah blah blah. I wanted to tell him to get a life and to get over it already. But I was pleasant and acted like I was listening.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom," I said. More like I had to get away from him.

I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face to wake me up. 'Mia you can get through this. Another half hour and that's it." I told myself. I pushed the door open then BAM!

**

* * *

**

**You know what to do.**


	4. Time for a New Job

**Michael's POV**

I was walking out of the kitchen, when the door to the girl's bathroom flew open. Hitting me in the face and knocking over the tray I was holding and making it go crashing to the ground. This was my third time dropping a tray today.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry," I heard the person that hit me apologize.

"It's Ok," I said rubbing my head.

"I'm really sorry though. It was a complete accident." She said panicking. It was the girl from table 25. (I know I've seen her before, but I can't figure out where.)

"It's all good; you can go back to your table." I said it a little harsher then I meant it to be, but I was frustrated. She looked down at her feet and walked away muttering 'sorry' again.

"MOSCOVITZ!" I heard my boss yell. Shit, here goes another job.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I heard yelling while I ate my salad. Then I saw a very dramatic scene of our waiter storming out of the restaurant and throwing off his apron. Oh crap…I got him fired.

"Kenny I have to go. Sorry," ok I know a little rude. But I just got a guy fired and I didn't want to be there anyways. Lars fallowed me out the door.

"Pri…Mia? Where are we going?" he asked.

"Hey!" I yelled to the waiter guy.

"Uh….Hi, what do you want?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry if I got you fired. If you want me to, I can go in there and try to get your job back," I explained.

"No, it's alright. I quit I got sick of the people. There all stuck up assholes." He replied. Good, I didn't get him fired.

"Well do you want a ride how, it's the best I can offer," I know what your thinking. What am I doing offering a complete stranger a ride? Well I think I will be ok with Lars.

"Um…no thanks I live right around the corner. But thanks anyways and nice meeting you." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah same here," I said quietly.

"Come on Lars lets go home."

* * *

Lilly called the next day to see how my date was. And to make fun of the fact that I even went on the date. "I can't believe you just left him like that. What are you gonna do on your weeding day?" she joked.

"Lilly shut-up" I said with a laugh.

"So…what are you gonna tell him on Monday?' she asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I can tell him I don't want to date him. Maybe I can write him a note?" I explained.

"No, that is cruel Mia you have to tell him to his face," she argued.

"What if he cries? He seems to me the type that would cry," Lilly laughed.

"Yeah he does, but you can't break up with him like that." She said. "But hey I have to go talk to you later." With that she hung up.

"Mom?" I said as I watched her do some touch ups on her newest master piece.

"Huh…?" she said not looking at me.

"How do you break up with someone without breaking they're heart?" I asked. She let out a small laugh. What was so funny?

"You can't," was all she said.

Ok, well that kind of sucks. What am I suppose to do? What if I never get the courage to break up with Kenny?

**

* * *

**

**_Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter is so sucky and short, but I really wanted to update. Anyways please comment, but don't be to cruel! Please?_**


End file.
